


Training Tips

by got_your_back_always_will



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, nsfw implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got_your_back_always_will/pseuds/got_your_back_always_will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra doesn't mind taking on a few suggestions from the observant and hands-on Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Tips

They just arrived back at the mansion. Korra hopped out of the satomobile and quickly made her way to the other side to open the door for Asami, giddy about this needless act of gallantry. But Asami didn’t notice. She just stepped out absent-mindedly, her thoughts seemingly elsewhere, as she made her way to the front doors of the mansion.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Oh, it’s… it’s nothing.”

“Something’s on your mind.” Korra hopped in front of her and waved a hand near her face.

“Well, I don’t want to tell you how to do your job.” Whatever Asami was thinking, she was feeling guilty about it.

“Questioning my Avatar senses?” Korra asked lightheartedly.

Asami remained serious. “No.  It’s… I was watching you training earlier with the White Lotus…with the firebenders and…” She made a particular gesture with her arm as if she was slow-motion firebending and said nothing more.

Korra’s eyes widened in curiosity.  “We need to get to the gym and work this out.”

“No!”

Korra was momentarily startled by this exclamation.

“The gym isn’t retrofitted for inflammability yet! We should do it out here.”

“Okay then.  Let’s do it!”

They paced to a more open area and Asami started slowly mimicking some firebending moves. “You were doing something like this. And then –.” She did the same gesture as earlier but faster.

Asami stepped back to give Korra more space. Korra performed the same actions, in real time and with real fire – a large plume shooting from her fist. When she got to the end, she could hear Asami tut-tutting and could see her shake her head.

Korra had a quizzical look.  “What did I do wrong?”

She began to walk through the steps in the same speed Asami did them earlier.

“I can’t really tell you.  I have to…” Asami approached Korra and wrapped her right arm around to Korra’s upper back as if hugging her but gave a firm push instead.  Her left arm then drifted down Korra’s right arm, subtly straightening it out. Without releasing contact her hand went to Korra’s wrist, turning it very slightly.

For a moment, they were both lost, forgetting ever-so-briefly what they were really doing there.

Asami stepped back a little awkwardly.  “Yeah.  You’ve got it?”

Korra nodded and performed all the actions Asami had walked her through.  With the finale gesture a ridiculously strong, direct blast of fire emanated from her fist. She looked on in astonishment as the fire dissipated in the air and then turned to Asami who was approaching her with a sly smile on her face.

Korra jokingly shook her right wrist as if it was too hot. “Maybe you should try your hand at coaching pro-benders.”

Asami placed her hands on Korra’s shoulders. “I’ve already got my hands full.”

“Maybe you can assist me with some other moves?”

“We have to go inside for those.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this fanfic thing. Not new to writing but it's been a while.


End file.
